My Crack is Your Crack
by FifthDayOfMay
Summary: A random collection of mindless Yugioh stories, all very short and all very stupid. Sorta romantic if you count what poor Kaiba has to say.


"Hi i'm Sa-chan, and I love Yu-Gi-Oh, so I have decided to put together some things that I believe would never happen in Yu-Gi-Oh.

Please do not laugh at me when you read this but rather at the little mini shorts." (blush's and bows) "THANK YOU!!"

Also I do not own anything but the idea for this little fic, if I did own yugioh then Idefinitely wouldn't be wasteing my time writeing stuff like this.

Yugi, Yami, Kaiba, Mokuba, Jounoichi ( joey )

The reason Kaiba is there is because Jounouichi decide to call him out and he's there to tell him he'll never be good enough to defeat him.

Also Yugi and Yami are able to take seperate bodies for the purpose of it, please don't be mad at me.

"Worthless dog," Kaiba taunted preducing a mocking smirk, "Do you really think you have what it takes to defeat me?"

"Shut up Kaiba you bastard!" Jounouichi yelled in resposnsed very clearly losing any control he may have had over his anger, "I'm tierd of you always looking down on me, thinking your better than everyone else! Well today that will end because I--"

"Hm I see so the the flying hamster monkeys are coming to take my Kentucky Fried Cheetos," Yami mused out loud, "This is a problem."

All previous conversation abrubptly stopped, as all eyes in the room turned to look at the forgotten Pharoh and even kaiba had a shocked look plastered on his face.

Noticing the sudden lack of sound Yami turned his head to look at the other previously yelling room occupants, some of whom ( like Yugi ) were twitching.

With one delicate eyebrow raised in confusion, he turned to them and asked the single question that was clearly on his mind, "What?"

Jounoichi abruptly passed out, Yugi continued to twitch, Yami continued to look confused, and Kaiba, Kaiba just stood there, we aren't quite sure he ever moved again.

It was a quiet and beautiful day in Domino City, and Yami and Yugi were making there way home from a deafeating the freaky bug obsessed duelist in the park.Everything seemed perfectly normal, that is until a large black limosine pulled up besides the pair of nearly idenitical teens, and Seto Kaiba threw open the door getting out and skipping, thats right folks _skipping _right up to them with a large smile plastered on his face.

"Hello Yugi, and Yami!" he said pulling each in turn into a back breaking hug, "Isn't it great to be alive?!"

Yugi looked quite frightened when Kaiba hugged him, and Yami was glareing at the tall teen suspicously.

"Alright whoever you are stop possesing Kaiba and come out here at once!" Yami roared at the man who he definitly didn't think was Kaiba.

"Ah but Yami!" Kaiba stated in a sing-song voice, I'm not being possesed!" "I'm just very happy today!!"The previously released from death grip Yugi was now a very odd shade of white, and shaking slightly."Now i'm going to go declare my eternal undying love for Jonouichi in front of a bright sunset!!"

Yami looked up at the sky noticing that it was only noon, he momentaraly wondered where Kaiba was planning to make a sunset appear in the middle of the day.He blanched when he realized that Kaiba had just said he was going to go claim undieing love for Jonouichi who he called a 'mut' on a daily basis, there was only one word he could say to describe how he felt right now, "Eww."

Yugi on the other hand was'nt thinking much of anything at the momment, he had passed out at Kaiba screaming how he would declair his love for Jonouchi.

Kaiba started running down the street laughing in a disturbing manner, while another long black limmo drove past them and a voice that sounded strangely like Mokuba's screamed something along the lines of, "Follow that psyco!!" before disappearing around the corner.In the distance Yami could still faintly hear the sound of Kaiba's insane laughter, his left eye twitched slightly he hadn't been this disturbed since Marik got drunk at last years Christas party and decided to start singing 'Barbie Girl' .

"The Hell?" he said to no one in particular and went to pick up his twitching other half.

Yugi looked up into the clouds a contemplating look on his face, he was currently sitting in the shade of a rather large tree next to his other half Yami, a rather large book in his left hand.Yami noticing that his aibou hadn't said anything for a while and was starting to get worried, "Is there anything wrong Yugi?" Yami asked voicing his concern for the shorter version of himself.

Yugi had a slightly glazed look in his eyes as his gazed moved from what must have been a very interesting cloud to his other half, "Lawn gnomes have it hard" he said seriously.

Yami gave him a startled look that slowly turned into a kind smile, he nodded his head lieing back down on the cool grass using his arms as a pillow, "Yes," he said quietly, "Yes they do."

They spent the rest of the day in a companionable silenece, both thinking about pizza, and purple carrots.

For anyone who wishes to know this was actually my first Yugioh story tickle fight came a little while afterwards, and looking back on this story, I realize that even with my mediocrewriteing skills, I have still improved since writeing this. I have to say that even my Red River (or Anatoia Story) Yugioh crossover is better written then this, but then again, I have rewritten that story at least six times since I started it. shifty eyes

"And now for a word from our sponsers." Sa-chan yells pointing to a beet red Ryou in bunny ears.

"I be-believe I can fly" he sung as Marik dressed like a bird came out of nowhere and started flapping his arms and running around in a circle with a wide smile on his face, "I believe I can t-touch the sky."

Malik started makeing bird sounds and a flock of pidgeons came out of nowhere and started pecking at his head, he screamed running away only to be followed by the strange and persistent birds. Ryou who saw this stopped singing and ran off to help his yelling friend throwing off the bunny ears as he left. Suddenly Bakura popped out of nowhere holding an empty bird cage, a devious smirk on his face, and for no apparent reason he strode after the easily identifiable screaming pair humming a series of low notes that sounded srangely like a much adjusted version of the song lollipop.


End file.
